I'm so Horny
by TrueDesires
Summary: Lavi is addicted to a song from his dear friend Allen; while listening to it one afternoon there is an interesting turn of events. Some secrets from Kanda are revealed.


**xXx Summary xXx  
**Lavi is addicted to a song from his dear friend Allen; while listening to it one afternoon there is an interesting turn of events. Some secrets from Kanda are revealed. Kekeke~

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Writing this fanfiction all through school. n.n"  
Hope you guys enjoy this.

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own D-Gray Man or else…kukuku~ =u=

**I'm so Horny~ (maybe)**

**- In Dormitory -**

"I'm horny~ horny, horny, horny~

So Horny~ I'm horny, horny, horny~"

These lines of the chorus blasted through Lavi's earphones. The song had been sent to him from a great primary school friend named Allen. Lavi was addicted to the song even though it was from the 1980s. It had nice lyrics and they didn't repeat too much like how most songs nowadays did. Walking to school, walking to the dormitory and walking around everywhere else, Lavi had the song on repeat. It was the most played song on his iPod at the moment.

Now Lavi was in his dormitory laying on his bed listening to the song. His eyes were closed, enjoying a rare peaceful afternoon without rushing to do overdue school work. Lavi shared the dormitory with a Japanese boy named "Kanda". Lying on his bed with eyes closed, Lavi enjoyed the comfort from the warm sunlight as he continued his little rest.

Kanda walked in at just the right time while Lavi was still resting. It looked very much like one of those clichéd drama scenes with sunlight bouncing off the main character's face. Instead of following the clichéd plot of taking Lavi's lips, Kanda just wanted to pounce on Lavi and get it over and done with. He walked to his side of the bedroom and started his stereo player on his favourite song "Shut up and Sleep with me" by Sin With Sebastian… He came back to where Lavi was resting and pulled off Lavi's earphones only to receive a small grunt.

Lavi's eyes slowly fluttered open halfway; the sun was getting in his eyes. In the light Lavi saw the shadow of a slender girl with long hair flowing.

"Ah, such beautiful long hair" thought Lavi, "Sure hope I don't wake up from this dream."

"Kanda" Lavi softly whispered, successfully captured Kanda's attention, "Did you know that I've always been in love with you but you only liked Lenalee…?"

"Funny isn't it? Even though I know you would never like me, I just can't stop myself from loving you," laughed Lavi, still not realising that it wasn't a dream and Kanda just stood there shocked.

As if on cue, Lavi fell back asleep and flopped back onto his bed as the afternoon sun warmed the room, leaving Kanda standing there in shock. It seemed like what Kanda thought to be a peaceful afternoon was going to be filled with a lot of unexpected events.

**- Evening –**

"Oi, Lavi wake up or else we're going to miss dinner," said Kanda with a clear voice to Lavi who was still in bed asleep since the afternoon.

"Ngh," groaned Lavi softly, he didn't want to wake up yet and surely not get out from his nice and warm blankets. Eventually Lavi got up, readjusted his eye patch and pulled on a jacket, stumbling after Kanda towards the food hall. Both of them walked out of their dorms and towards the food hall. It was already very packed with people. Lavi just latched onto Kanda so Kanda could lead the way since Lavi was still a bit dazed from the sleep and not fully awake.

When they got to the hall, it was packed but because they had arrived a bit late, the line for the food was already quite short compared to before. They both went into the line and waited… it was quite awkward since Lavi did not let go of Kanda the whole way and still had his arms around him with his head resting on Kanda's shoulders. It wasn't long until they were served. Kanda ordered his usual, a bowl of Soba and Japanese side dishes to go with it, and Lavi just took anything available. Most of his set wasn't filled with very healthy foods.

They went around looking for a table; when they finally found one it was a small two person's table like one a couple would choose. Not very conscious about that fact they sat down and started eating since both of them were quite hungry. Kanda looked up from eating his soba and watched Lavi happily dig into his meal with his eyes still showing a sleepy look. They mostly ate in silence until Lenalee walked past giggling and whispering something to Komui while pointing at Lavi and Kanda.

Lavi personally didn't have anything against Lenalee but it did hurt him inside when Kanda gave all his attention to Lenalee. Lavi tried to ignore this and kept eating but things got worse when Lenalee and Komui decided to sit at the table next to Kanda and Lavi. Finally not standing it anymore Lavi got up to leave, the noise of Lenalee's overly-high-pitched voice buzzed through Lavi's ears.

**- Back at the Dorms - **

In their room, Lavi had seriously got to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. He always thought he would be able to stand Lenalee for Kanda's sake, but now it'd gone too far. Having to see her everyday and listening to her annoying voice, Lavi was about to lose it. Not to mention her talking all too sweetly to Kanda; this feeling of anger and hatred and, well, mainly jealousy, really had Lavi in a bad mood nearly every day.

He put his IPod onto the IPod stand and started listening to it; this was the first time Lavi had played the song out in the open rather than using his earphones. Lavi sat there without lights on in the room he shared with Kanda in the dark slowly relieving himself of stress.

Kanda, on the other hand, wondered what was wrong with Lavi; he seemed fine when they first went to dinner, though a bit sleepy. It seemed more like Lavi tensed up when he saw Lenalee…was it possible that he liked Lenalee? Kanda quickly shook away that thought since he really hoped not. He thought he would give Lavi some time to himself so Kanda stayed behind to finish his meal and then he went and bought two cans of drinks, hoping it would cheer Lavi up.

When Kanda made his way back to their room in the dorms, he heard a song coming from their room, it must be the song that Lavi mentioned a lot of times. The one he got from his junior, a certain _midget_ that was close to first place on his to-kill list. Kanda listened closely to the lyrics, he thought it was no wonder that Lavi liked the song…it was so suggestive. Kanda smirked and walked into the room of darkness, it only took a little while for his eyes to adjust.

Kanda walked to his side of the room quietly and placed his own iPod onto his stand. He started playing one particular song which seems to always somehow relate to his mood. So in the room with Lavi's song on repeat, another song started to play… "Shut up, and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me?" With this song playing Kanda walked over to Lavi and whispered in his ear, "So why don't you?"

Lavi was shocked that Kanda would say those words and answered uncertainly, "Thought you liked Lenalee…"

Kanda quickly replied, "Never, always had my eyes on you La-avi."

Kanda leaned in and captured Lavi's lips into a passionate kiss. They started slow then Kanda pushed his tongue into Lavi's mouth exploring the cavern inside. Kanda could still taste a bit of sweetness from the soft drink Lavi had earlier during dinner. Kanda also played around with Lavi's tongue hoping to get some response but Lavi was more eager and started to try to dominate Kanda. The kissing went on for a while, Kanda slowly moved his hand down and started rubbing his middle finger against Lavi's hole.

"Aah, stop teasing me Ka-anda…please get on with it," moaned Lavi.

Hearing this brought a smirk to Kanda's face and he broke the kiss and started sucking at Lavi's collarbone, bringing small shivering sensations to Lavi. Kanda removed Lavi's shirt and started to go lower and lower sending kisses down Lavi's smooth chest. While his hands started to take Lavi's pants and sliding them into Lavi's silk blue boxers. Lavi's manhood was already up and leaking pre cum, Kanda finally lost it and took the whole rod in his mouth sucking it off. Kanda was pleased to hear soft moans emitting from Lavi .While he was still distracted from the pleasure Kanda stuck his finger into Lavi's hole.

Lavi seemed quite pained by it but he didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes shut; Kanda knew this way wasn't going to work. He took his fingers out again and reached for any kind of ointment he could find; he grabbed a little tub of cream. It was Lavi's face cream; he opened the lid and covered his fingers in it and stuck one back into Lavi's hole. This time it seemed to go in easier and he started to probe deeper hoping to find a certain pleasure spot inside Lavi.

After a while Lavi loosened up and was starting to feel a new pleasure of having Kanda's finger inside him. This prompted Kanda to insert another one and he started to scissor around with his fingers. Lavi wanted Kanda to get even deeper inside to where his spot was. It didn't take much longer for Kanda to find it and Lavi showed this by gasping in pleasure.

Sweat glistened as the moonlight shone in through the window onto Kanda and Lavi's bodies. Kanda propped himself up to enter Lavi, slowly he did. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Lavi. When he was fully inside he stopped a while, waiting for Lavi to adjust and then started off with a few slow thrusts that gradually gained speed and rhythm.

"Nghh~ Aah~ Kaa-nda. Faster please." begged Lavi lewdly.

Kanda lost all reason and he started thrusting in Lavi even faster. Both of them were close to release and Lavi started to moan out Kanda's name, Kanda came while groaning out Lavi's name. It wasn't enough for either of them so Kanda just flipped Lavi over and started again.

It was going to be a long night…

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Finally finished… …took so long . Been working on this instead of my other fanfiction and finally got this finished. Thanks to my friend for pushing me along all the time. xD Please R & R ;)


End file.
